Locked Doors and Digital Walls
by IceShadow
Summary: Twinslash. Locked in a room, what will they get themselves into?


Locked Doors and Digital Walls

By – Shade

Warnings – Twincest, spoilers, sex and what not.

Disclaimer – No I do not own them and if I did I don't think I could afford their upkeep. I can barely afford food. ^_^

This fic is dedicated to Gina and 'Two'…without your fantastic feedback and support it wouldn't have gotten done. Aishiteru!

*******

The sky-rise building towered over all the other structures in the city; it's glass glistening like a million sheets of perfectly cut ice in the harsh sunlight. A beautiful sight to those walking clueless in the streets, bustling about the city in a futile effort to fulfill a thing they referred as life. Little did they know that they were not living, only treading water in a puddle, and going nowhere. 

On the thirty-sixth floor of the building, behind the reflecting glass windows a perfectly white face looked out on the busy streets with a stoic chiseled stare. The harshness of its gaze was hidden by dark glasses that wrapped around its face and disappeared into perfectly straightened white dreadlocks.

He peered into the streets and briefly recalled a chapter in a philosophy book he had just read. A study called "Brain in a Vat", it was odd how human beings could be so right about something but refuse to believe it because they simply have no solid truth. The theory was that the brain in a vat could feel and experience everything as if it were a tangible person. Machines had perfected this reality and in turn enslaved the humans in their own philosophical question. The irony always brought a grin to those silver tinted lips.

"Two, what are you doing?" the man at the window blinked behind his sunglasses and turned to look over his shoulder. A mirror of himself lay sprawled on the bed, the total whiteness of the outfit sharply contrasting the burgundy of the coverlet. Their master preferred dark contrasting colors, deep and rich. Always rich. Two snorted and rotated sharply on the three inch heals of his white snakeskin boots.

"Just…. reflecting." Two said walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it to see what had caught his twin's attention. One flipped channels on the flat screen TV for a moment before turning it off and throwing the remote to the floor. It clattered then settled underneath the dark oak dresser that had far too much of a Victorian flare for either of the Twins who preferred a more Spartan look to the over decorated château that the Merovingian had constructed.

"Is the door still locked?" One sighed and glanced over at the door. It had been locked for three days, ever since they had screwed up on the mission and lost the Key Maker.  The Merovingian seemed to find it amusing to lock them in their room and program the walls so they couldn't phase through them. 

Two walked over to the door and rattled the knob. Still locked. He resisted the urge to kick the door, something his brother wouldn't have restrained himself from doing and stalked back to the bed. He tore his coat off and threw it on one of the plush sofas and lie back on the bed, stretching out against the multitude of pillows that were splayed against the headboard. 

One leaned on his side so he could tilt his head up to look at Two. His twin was an exact copy-paste replica of himself.  They were wraiths, ghostly shades that haunted the matrix when they turned into their other forms. In their human form they were albino twins, a stunning rarity. Beautiful fair skin and virgin snow colored hair. Behind the glasses were red eyes, the whites tinted pinkish from blood vessels too close to the surface. 

One reached across the comforter and slid his hand up along Two's ankle, inching it past his knee to his thigh. He rested it there letting his fingers feel the toned muscle twitch under the sheath of white leather pants and the pressure of its twin's hand. 

Two's head tilted down to observe his brother, watching behind black sunglasses. A predatory grin spread over the first twins face, revealing sharp white eyeteeth. 

"IYou/I are wearing far to much." One said, putting emphasis on the You, his voice thick with the beginnings of lust. His hand slipped from his brother's thigh and tugged lightly on the white vest. Two glanced at him and frowned, One had only his dress shirt and pants on, even his boots were absent. Obviously the first twin had not planned on being let out of the room today. 

"We obviously had plans didn't we?" Two looked at his brother over his glasses meaningfully. One just gave him that knowing smile and sat up, leaning against one of the posts at the footboard of the bed. From this point he could watch his brother, view unobstructed. 

"Too much talking." The first twin grunted lightly, he motioned at his brother's vest again with a wave of his hand. Two got the picture and slipped off the bed, he knew exactly what his brother was getting at. 

Two stood to the side of the bed, back to his brother and glanced over his shoulder. He reached up and slipped his glasses off, red eyes peering at his twin with a smoldering stare. One shifted to the head of the bed, leaning back on the pillows and letting long toned legs stretch out in front of him. They both flung their glasses to the floor in the same-mirrored motion then returned to their own separate states.

The second twin started to move, liquid muscle over steel bones, perfectly synchronized to show off all the parts his brother liked most. Thighs, shoulders, lower back, calves and stomach. He turned and started to undo each alabaster button of his vest with precise motions. The vest slid to the floor with a serpentine movement of Two's shoulders, pooling like spilt cream on the thick hunter green carpet. The standing twin bit his lower lip lightly pulling the skin back into his mouth with perfect teeth and spared a glance at his brother.

One sat on the bed, his identical red eyes staring at his brother's body. His hands glided up and down his own thighs, slicking over the smooth white leather. Every so often they strayed between his legs and silver tinted lips parted to take in a trembling breath. 

Two continued his dance, his legs spreading to brace himself. He hooked his finger in his tie tugging it loose before undoing it completely and sliding it off his neck. This exposed the long line of throat that his brother loved to nibble. His fingers started to unbutton the gray dress shirt, exposing his startling pallor one inch at a time before tugging the shirt open, turning away from his brother again to let it slide down his shoulders. He left his muscled back on display as he undid his belt in one swift flick and jerked it from the loops in a movement much to precise for a mere human to perform.

Before his hands had a chance to slide to his pants he felt strong arms wrap around his torso and cling to him for a moment. The feeling of One's chest pressed against his back sent a chill through Two's spine, his head tilted back to rest on his brother's shoulder. Ropey dreadlocks intermingled, spilling over the first twin's right shoulder. Two's fingers trailed over his brothers arms, which were now bare; One must have slipped out of his shirt. The thought was drained from the second twin's mind as One bit the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The first twin adored leaving love bites on his brother's neck and collarbone, marking him in an animalistic display of possession. 

One's hands trailed up his twin's torso, tracing along the hard muscle of his hips and stomach. He touched his brother with a familiarity that went beyond normal human bounds; he wasn't just touching his brother but himself as well. Subtle differences were savored, such as his twin's slightly less pronounced jaw. One's fingers traced this part of Two, enamored by the slightness of it, by the fact that this small difference made the act less like masturbation and more like making love. They might never be apart but they were different, even if it wasn't seen by others. All that mattered was them.

Two turned in his brother's arms, his lips parted as his eyes met a matching set, pupils equally dilated and hungry. One captured his lips in a heated kiss that burned into his core, forcing Two to press even closer as if trying to become one body where one mind already existed. One backed towards the bed until his knees bumped against the side and he sat heavily pulling his twin into his lap. The second twin settled and incidentally rubbed his brother in just the right way.

One gasped softly and arched against Two, his fingers immediately tangling in the heavy dreadlocks and pulling lightly. This just exposed the second twin's throat, which drew One's lips to it like a magnet. Biting and nibbling he panted into the pale skin as Two unconsciously started a slow grind in his lap. 

The second twin's fingers scrabbled over his brother's shoulders and clawed along the shoulder blades, gunmetal silver nails finding purchase in the soft pale skin. Gloss frosted lips met and tongues tangled behind perfect white teeth, locking the mirror images in a knot of white and silver. Two ground his hips down more insistently, fingers gliding from shoulders down his twin's chest to between his legs. The second twin struggled with the belt before managing to pull it loose from the confines of the loops. He tugged on the front of One's pants until the button popped and he tore the zipper down, hands grasping the hardened member set free. 

"We….Need…." the pair of mouths voiced Two's thoughts in unison, the words gasping between panting lips.  

The second twin stood abruptly the loss of contact leaving One cold for a moment, feeling lost without the pressure of his brother's body against his own. Two shed his pants and pushed the first twin onto his back, pulling off the leather in one swift tug, sending it crumbling to the floor in a contrasting heap next to his own. 

They pressed their bodies together for a moment, One's hands curled around his brother's waist possessively, gripping the other body to him in a loving embrace. Two turned his head and kissed his brother's neck, the light touch sending a shudder down One's spine. The first twin sat up and pushed himself against the headboard of the bed, pulling Two into his lap. They kissed for a moment, all the passion they held poured between them in the meeting of those silver painted lips. 

Two knelt up slightly and reached between One's legs all the while keeping their mouths pressed together. He grasped his twin's member and held it as he slowly sat down, taking in his brother with the familiarity and ease that only long time lovers could possess. Two seated himself fully and wrapped his arms around his twins neck, pulling their chests flush against each other. One's hands slid along his brother's thighs, sliding past his hips and then he held his 'reflection' against him tightly.

They began to move. Perfectly synced, their passion built quickly. Two's head fell back, dreadlocks brushing against his twin's hands that clutched at his back, leaving pink tinged crescent marks where the fingernails dug in too tightly. The second twin's hands grasped the first's dreadlocks tightly, hands convulsing around the soft white coils as he ground himself against One's stomach. Their movements grew to a fevered pitch; they clung to each other so tightly they left bruises in the lily whiteness of their flesh. 

No words needed to be shared, only soft noises of bliss shivered past frosted lips. Two's legs wrapped tighter around his brother's waist, every inch of flesh that could touch was pressed together. The feeling of oneness was enough to send the twins careening of the edge and into the arms of ecstasy. 

With faces buried in each other's necks, masking their identical calls of pleasure, the white perfection washed over them in waves. Their coding combined and glowed blindingly as their unified euphoria disabled them. Slowly the falling characters of code paled to yellow then slowly back to the mechanical green of the Matrix. 

As their breathing slowed to normal they shared a few glancing kisses, loving and gentle. Lazily they gazed into each other's complimenting eyes, the lightest smile brushing across their lips. The twins leaned to share another searing kiss but were startled when the door swung open and banged noisily against the dresser.

"You're free…" Persephone muttered in her stoic monotone before turning her attention more directly to the twins. She stared for a long moment, absorbing the picture before her and then shook her head with a sigh. "Am I the only one that has lost the love in my relationship?'

The twins blinked, still slightly dazed from the sudden appearance of the busty woman in tan latex that now stood in their doorway. Persephone sighed in exasperation and threw her hands up in frustration. 

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother." She huffed and stormed off on her towering heals, the sharp report rung out loudly on the hardwood floor of the hallway. They listened to the mistress' footsteps disappear towards the elevator and sat there in stunned silence before One spoke.

"She left the door open."

"Yes…she did."

They both frowned and stared at the door, willing it to shut. This, of course, didn't work. One sighed and spoke again, his crisp English accent breathed close to his brother's ear.

"We do not understand women."

"No. We do not." 


End file.
